Static (Aurora)
"Just wait till I get my legs back under me" Static, a changeling, is first introduced in chapter two of Fallout Equestria: Aurora History Past Born to a small changeling nest in the wasteland she was forced to pull her own weight when it came to providing for the nest. Scavenging, stealing and pure luck is the only thing that's allowed her to reach her current mature age. Due to malnutrition her wings never fully developed and were completely removed by the nest. After a raider attack that destroyed the nest and scattered the survivors Static found work by masquerading as an earth pony. The work was short lived however as a falling beam crushed her back legs. In order to conceal her changeling identity Static refused treatment and let the legs heal on their own. The resulting mangle of chitin left her unable to walk without assistance from medical braces. Unable to perform heavy labor she altered her deception to that of a unicorn mare and has refined her marksponyship as a hunter for a small settlement as well as her repair skills to keep the settlement running. One day she was out too late and too far searching for food. The end result was losing her braces and getting a ride in a slave wagon. Present Static decides to travel with "Feathers," her pet name for Sparx, as he travels the wasteland. Honestly she figured she had nothing better to do so why not. Plus it's nice to have somepony that speaks Changeling Chatter. Traits Personality Rude and crude. Static gets the point across however she can often times with little regard for others feelings. She sticks to her promises though so you'd better make sure you stay on her good side. There's no telling what kind of curses she might be calling on your head in her shrill clicking native tongue. Despite her shortcomings she is modest about her skills and accomplishments. Preferring her actions to speak for her. Base SPECIAL Stats Strength -''' 8(-2) 'Perception -' 4 'Endurance -' 7 'Charisma -' 3 'Intelligence -' 6 'Agility -' 4 'Luck -' 8 Tagged Skills Unarmed Repair Survival Traits '''Telepathic (rank 1) You can read the minds of others and project your thoughts into the weak minded. Master of Deception As a changeling you can take the form of anypony you encounter. Others take a -8 PER when trying to see through the disguise. Trigger Discipline Through many hours of training you have honed your shooting skills. Accuracy improved by 20% for guns and energy weapons Perks Chitinous- You are one tough cookie. +3 DT Equipment Static walks with assistance from a pair of medical braces on her hind legs. The extra stability not only allows normal movement but allows for a more devastating kick. With out the leg supports she is content to just scoot herself around and still might smack you upside the head with a levitated box. Target Rifle- A well maintained gun that she found in an abandoned shelter, a gift from the dearly departed to be sure. Firing .223 with incredible accuracy it more than makes up for its power in the hooves of the skilled markspony. Reaper Rifle- A pre-war rifle developed by the changelings. The particular rifle was given to her by Sparx and is chambered in .308 with a magic plasma jacket encasing the bullet as it leaves the gun. Developed by changelings for changelings, the gun feels like a natural extension for the user and a telepathically enhanced targeting scope allows for that extra edge at range. Category:Fallout Equestria: Aurora Category:Characters Category:Changelings